Prankster Royalty
by Chocolate's My Alcohol
Summary: Hinata and Temari are the Prankster Princess and Prankster Queen of their all girls school. What happens when they go too far with a prank and are sent to an all boy's school. You choose the pairings.
1. Juvenile Detention or Yondaime Academy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

A girl with her hair in four pig tails wearing boys' clothes raced down the hall of the school, followed by a shorter younger girl. She discarded the cans of crazy string, spray cans and weed seeds. The squeaks and thuds of their wet sneakers echoed through the room, accompanied by angry yelling coming from behind them.

"Hurry up, Hina!" Temari yelled.

"I'm g-going as fast as I can, Tem!" She replied and then heard a crash before sprinting past Temari.

Temari sweat dropped as Hinata left her in the dust right after saying she was already running her fastest. Her face contorted into looks of fear as she heard the angry voices getting louder. She sped up.

"Hina, wait for me!" She cried as she turned the corner Hinata just disapeared behind to only gasp and wish she hadn't made herself know.

The co-captain of their school's lacrosse team and half of the rest of the team glared at her. Temari glowered back a death glare that could rival her emo brother Gaara's famed death glare. The blonde girl knew they were cornered. The rest of the lacrosse team would join. Temari gritted her teeth as the shorter orange haired girl flipped her hair and smirked at the two. Hinata and Temari could have taken on maybe four of the girls in front of them, but not the whole team!

"Airi-chan," Hinata pled, her hands clasped in front of her and giving the angry girl in front of her a look that stalled even _Gaara, _"It's a-all a big m-misunderstanding!"

Airi's glared faltered for a bit but then came back.

"Misunderstanding? _Misunderstanding?! _You two trashed our field!" Airi screeched. Her fellow teammates clenched their teeth and nodded.

At this point, Hinata was praying to Kami-sama that her death would be swift and merciful. She still persisted though, "That's where the misunderstanding is! We were going to trash the _soccer _team's field. Tem-chan and I _love _lacrosse!"

Temari nodded and stepped up till she was besides her friend, "Hai,"

"So, Gomen-nasai, if we could all put this behind…" Hinata started until a girl yelled, "Shut up, Ama!"

Hinata clenched her fists and started to twitch. Temari scowled and sent death messages through her eyes. Hinata had her whack at sweet talking them now it was time for Temari to curse like a sailor, "Baka kuso atama,"

Hinata's eyes widened and she covered her ears as a stream of curse words poured out of her friend's mouth. Temari grabbed her hand and pushed back the stunned girls, frozen and eyes wide, gaping into space. The two girls ran from there as silence ensued the halls. Only when they pushed the doors opened and leapt over the steps down did the other girls escape their trance. Hinata grabbed her bike and Temari grabbed her skateboard. Temari laughed and high-fived Hinata as they rode down the streets.

"The Prankster Queen strikes again, ne, Hina-chan?"

"Tem-chan, you always forget to include the Prankster Princess." Hinata fake whined.

"Did you see the looks on their faces when they saw the field?—priceless."

The indigo haired girl nodded her head and said, "Sayonara," As she took a turn from the road and went in the opposite direction of Temari.

The older girl sighed and smiled. Tomorrow, she could just feel all the props she'd be getting from her 'loyal prankster subjects', as she liked to call them in her head. She remembered the distorted look of rage and anger on Airi's face and laughed.

"Priceless,"

* * *

Temari and Hinata glided into the schoolyard, this time both of them were on skateboards. Hinata wasn't like her older friend in fashion sense. She was a tomboy. Yes. She just didn't like guys' clothes. She was wearing a blank long sleeved shirt under her white t-shirt with broken hearts on it and baggy jeans. Both girls stepped off their skateboards, pressed on of their feet onto the edge of the skateboard and grabbed it as it came up to them. They walked through the crowd, various girls high-fiving one or both of them after hearing about their prank on the lacrosse team. Well, except for lacrosse team members of course.

"What'd the lacrosse team do to you anyways?" A random girl with glasses asked.

"Nothing," Hinata answered.

"We just thought the field needed a personal touch." Temari said as she slapped knuckled with Hinata.

"What? Don't they like it?" Hinata asked innocently as they walked away from the puzzled girl.

The two girls walked into their first period class as the late bell rang. Hinata pouted.

"Why are we always late?"

Temari laughed and patted, "Tis the price of being prank royalty."

They sat in the back. Paper planes soared through the air. The teacher started pulling at her hair. Temari sighed with contentment as she pulled out a notebook. She opened the book and pulled out a piece of paper. Hinata watched closely. Temari made the coolest paper airplanes. Temari folded and unfolded until Hinata was staring at something that looked like a jet plane. Temari threw it and it knocked down two other airplanes but still stayed in the air.

"Cool," Hinata said.

Okay, Hinata's a year younger than Temari. So, how are they in the same class? No, Temari didn't say back. Hinata skipped.

"Hyuuga Hinata and Sabaku no Temari, the head mistress wants you in her office." A bored voice said over the intercom.

If it were any other students there would have been 'ooohs' 'aaahs' and whispering. However, for these two it was just groans and 'Again?' Temari shrugged and Hinata sighed as they walked through the aisles. Temari hopped over an outstretched foot.

"Nice try," She muttered to the peeved off girl.

Hinata ducked as a spitball zipped through the air and tried to hit her.

"Ha!" She yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

"Yeah, our subjects are _so loyal." _Hinata murmured angrily.

Temari shrugged, "It makes me proud that they at least make an effort. Besides," She grinned and walked past Hinata, "It keeps us on our toes.

She rolled her light lavender eyes.

They didn't even need to wait for the head mistress. They were just ushered into the office.

"Now, this is what I call VIP treatment." Temari whispered to Hinata as they sat in front of the oak desk.

Hinata giggled. The head mistress looked ready to tear her hair out.

"Sabaku, Hyuuga," She hissed. "I'm sick and…"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She sighed.

Two men in business suits stepped in. One had black hair, white eyes while the other had brownish-red hair and black eyes. Both were not surprised.

"Again?" Hinata father asked as he took a seat on her right side.

Temari's father sat at her left side, "I swear, I know this office better than my own office." He sighed.

Hiashi nodded. The head mistress rubbed her forehead.

"Hyuuga-sama, Sabaku-sama," She said. Temari wondered why she used no honorific in addressing her and Hinata. "Do you know where your daughters will end up?"

Hiashi blinked and looked at her as if she were stupid, "The president of Hyuuga Corps, of course,"

"Wakarimasen," Temari's father shrugged. When he got strange looks he asked, "What? You don't inherit being the mayor."

Hiashi shrugged one shoulder and said, "What's with these ridiculous questions? Just give them a detention or something, I have a meeting I need to attend to."

"I'm transferring your girls." The head mistress said as she turned away from them to search through a file drawer.

"What? Where?"

She pulled out a fat file and slammed it on the desk. The head mistress then pulled out a file cabinet below the other one and pulled out an even _fatter _file. Both fathers eyes widened.

"Otou-sama?" Hinata said worriedly and tugged at his sleeve.

"What are these?" He stammered.

"Your daughters files," She handed Hiashi the smaller one. The two men grimaced when they saw their daughter's name, "Violations of code, misdemeanors, _felonies, _I could send your daughters to juvenile detention."

All four Sabakus and Hyuugas gulped.

"Amari yoku nai desu ne," Sabaku muttered. "What school do you plan on transferring them to?"

"Yondaime Academy,"

Hiashi clutched his heart and double over the second the name was called. Hinata shook his shoulders.

"Outo-sama? Outo-sama, speak to me!" She shrieked.

He slowly straightened up and patted her head absent-mindedly, "T-That's an all b-b-b-boys' school."

"A-A-A what?!" Hinata shrieked.

Father and daughter held each other.

"What's it about an all boys school that makes them stutter?" Sabaku asked.

Temari shrugged.

"I won't let you throw my defenseless daughter to the wolves!" Hiashi cried.

"Defenseless?!" The head mistress shrieked.

"I-I c-c-can't g-g- t-t-to a b-b-b-boys' school, I-I stutter un-uncontrol-llably, SEE IT'S HAPPENING ALREADY!" Hinata exclaimed.

Temari whacked her upside the head.

"It's either that or go to juvenile detention hall." The head mistress savored the words, loving the thought of sending them there.

"W-Will there be boys there?" Hinata asked.

Temari whacked her upside the head again. She rubbed her head and moaned as Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl, praying to Kami his eldest wasn't losing brain cells this way.

"We'll go to Yondaime Academy." Temari said as Hiashi and Hinata nodded gravely.

The head mistress beamed.

* * *

"Okay, Hina-chan," Hanabi kept on ranting as she helped her older sister pack, "Remember, if anybody kicks you in the crotch, fall over and at least _pretend _to be in immense pain."

"Hana-chan, I don't even have an adam's apple!" Hinata cried as she packed in clothes she'd never worn before. _Boys' _clothes she never wore before.

"Not all guys have adam's apples." Hanabi shrugged. "Besides, Neji goes to that school. Otou-sama said that he'd be helping you out."

Hinata nodded and remembered her over-protective cousin. "Hai," And grabbed the bag with sneakers, "Domo Arigato,"

"Dō itashi mashite," Hanabi pulled her sister into a hug, "No hair pulling in fights. Only girls do that. Throw punches and kicks. Don't kick them in the balls unless they know you're a girl. It'd be kind of low. Oh, don't let anyone know you're a girl. And..."

"Okay, okay, Hana," Hinata patted her on the head, "I g-got it."

"Oh, and no stuttering."

* * *

Temari's younger brothers looked at her. Then, they looked at eachother.

The burst out laughing.

"You're...going to...and all...._boy's _school!" Kankuro yelled.

"With Hinata?!" Gaara said gleefully, "She'll _die!"_

A vein started throbbing on Temari's forehead as she jumped Kankuro.

* * *

**Review if you liked it**


	2. Meeting Gondaime Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Temari shook her head when Hinata stepped into her bedroom. She grabbed her scissors and hairspray. Hinata was wearing baggy jeans shorts, black high tops and a green t-shirt with crazy designs, and a long sleeved undershirt with more crazy designs on it. Scrawled across the t-shirt was 'Ed Hardy'. She looked so boyish, except for her hip long hair. Hinata sweated nervously as Temari stalked towards her with the scissors. She noticed that Temari's hair was out of its four spiky pony tails and was just a short afro with a black and red bandana keeping it back. Temari wore a red double sleeve t-shirt similar to Hinata's, dark baggy jeans and Etnies.

"T-Tem-chan, what are y-you doing?"

"Hold still, Hina-chan, this'll take a while."

* * *

A black stretch limo pulled up to Yondaime academy. Neji turned his head and sighed when he saw the Hyuuga family crest on it. His cousin had to make a scene. A blue-haired 'boy' stepped out of the limo after another 'boy' with a blonde afro after the chauffeur opened the door for them. Neji wondered vaguely why his cousin's hair didn't even reach the shoulders. The side bangs were missing and it was spiking everywhere. His cousin, instead of having her usual dangling earrings wore studs instead. She started rambling on to her blonde friend. The blonde slapped her. She yelled her cheek and said, "Domo Arigato," As Neji walked up to him. She looked up and waved, "Aniki,"

She stared at the large building for the moment. It had to be twice the size of Hokage Academy. She'd have to talk to Temari's father about that. Why did the boys deserve twice as much as the girls? A marble fountain sat in the middle of the large sidewalk. Students littered the lawn. Boys played with soccer balls and footballs and bought food at stands. Hokage wasn't _nearly _this good.

"Konnichiwa, Hikaru," Neji said. They'd picked Hikaru because it was unisex.

"You're cousin looks like a girl." Temari commented.

Neji scowled at her.

"Shut up, Taro-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

The chauffeur walked up to them, three duffel bags slung over his shoulders and a suitcase in each hand.

"Let us help you with that." Temari said and grabbed a suitcase.

Hinata took the other, lighter suitcase and smiled sweetly. Neji took two duffel bags. The chauffeur went back to get the last suitcase before following them, gratefully.

"Abunai!" Someone yelled.

A football soared threw the hair passed Hinata's head. Temari caught it and glared in the direction of a hyper blonde. Hinata just stared off into the distance murmuring, "Happy thoughts…h-happy thoughts…" She repeated this mantra to soothe her as the overwhelming amount of boys suffocated her.

"Gomen," The blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Can we have our ball back?"

Temari had the football in a vice grip as she fumed. She was used to being taller than nearly _everyone _but her two brothers (and that was by an inch or two), but now, this boy towered over her 5'8 frame. How must poor 5'7 Hinata feel?

"Baka yaro…" She hissed.

"Dobe," A monotone voice said from behind, "What's taking so long?"

"This girl won't give back the ball!" Naruto pointed at her and whined like a five-year old.

A black-haired, onyx eyes boy stood behind Naruto, his hands in his pocket, staring impassively at the two girls. He glanced at Neji.  
"What're you doing with these midgets, Hyuuga?"

"Midgets?" Hinata asked vaguely, drawing attention to herself as she was pulled out of her happy place. She stared up at the boy, "Maybe you're a giant."

"Uchiha, this is my cousin and his…friend." He hissed the last word, still mad at Temari for saying he looked like a girl.

"Listen, onara atama," Temari said, "Achike,"

Hinata covered her friends mouth so that the rest of the words were muffled. The Uchiha was twitching.

"Gomen-nasai," Hinata said quickly, "Taro doesn't think before he speaks." The Uchiha glowered down at them, "Actually, he doesn't really think at all." Temari scowled at her. She pulled the football from her and tossed it to the angry boy, "Sayonara,"

Her cousin grabbed them by the elbows and dragged them away. She could feel the Uchiha's glare burning a hole through her back.

"How dare you?!" Temari exclaimed as they walked into the main building.

Neji walked in front of the two of them.

"You were being rude!"

"That teme deserved to get a piece of my mind!"

"Your dirty, swearing mind," Hinata replied.

Temari crossed her arms and grumbled. Neji opened a mahogany door and they followed him in. They stepped onto a navy blue rug. A small desk faced five plush chairs. A black-haired woman looked up at them and smiled.

"Hyuuga Hikaru and Sabaku no Taro?" She asked.

The nodded.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"WHAT IS IT, SHIZUNE?! I'M HAVING MY SAKE!"

"THE NEW STUDENTS ARE HERE!"

"OH? BRING THEM IN."

Shizune got up and opened the door. Hinata and Temari were sweat dropping along with Neji as they walked in. A woman with blonde piggy-tails grinned at them. She winked as they sat down.

"Konnichiwa, Temari, Hinata," She smiled and reached into a drawer. She tossed them two plastic bags. "These are your uniforms." The two girls nodded, "You came just in time. Tonight, at 6 pm, we'll be having an assembly with our sister school of Gondaime."

"Oh, you mean that all girls school?" Neji asked nervously.

Tsunade nodded, "The one, my god-daughter Sakura goes there."

Neji twitched, "I have to warn the Uchiha." He got up and was about to run, "What're their rooms?"

"Oh, room 907 of the Leaf dorms, next to Neji's room." She pushed two keys forward.

Temari and Hinata took the keys. Neji grabbed their elbows as they picked the suitcases back up and hurried down the halls. The stepped out the back door of the building and faced nine dorms. Neji led them to the nearest one. It was cream and deep brown with bonsai trees surrounding it an every other building. They stepped into a lobby with different shades of green and browns. Neji pulled them through the lobby quickly. Hinata noticed a pillow shaped like a leaf. He pressed the up button and tapped his foot impatiently until the doors opened. A boy with red triangles on his face looked at them.

"Going up?" He asked.

Neji pulled Temari and Hinata in and pressed the 9 button.

"You guys live on the top floor too?" The boy with messy brown hair asked.

"Isn't there somewhere you want to be?" Neji asked.

"Nope," He replied, "I'm riding the elevators for fun."

Something barked. He opened his jacket to reveal a white dog. "Quiet Akamaru," He whispered. "My name's Inuzaka Kiba."

"Konnichiwa, Inuzaka-san," Hinata replied, "I'm Hikaru."

Neji glanced at her as they reached the ninth floor.

"We're here."

"Sayonara, Inuzaka-san," She said as they walked down the hall.

"Don't talk to that, mutt." Neji said.

"Yeah," Temari continued, "He was riding the elevator for fun? What a baka."

Neji nodded as he pointed to a door with the numbers 909, "That's my dorm room. If a hyper boy in green with a bowl cut answers, don't be scared. No sudden movements or he'll grab you and start yelling about youth." Temari grimaced. Neji pointed to a door with 907 on it, "That's your room."

Hinata was the first at the door and unlocked it with her keys. She pushed the door open and tilted her head. There were full sized beds on either sides of the room. In the middle of the room, under a large window were a flat screen TV and a futon couch. At the foot of each bed was a desk and lap top with the dorm insignia of a single leaf. There were four doors. Temari opened one and stepped into a white and brown bathroom. Hinata opened another door an found another bathroom. Temari and Hinata opened the third and fourth door to find closets.

"Sayonara," Neji said after dropping the duffel bags. The chauffeur had already dropped the suitcases off in front of the door. Neji pulled them in and left.

Temari dropped onto a bed. The sheets were a deep green and dark brown. The walls of the room were a warm golden brown. There was a picture of a meadow on the wall above the desk on Temari's side. Hinata dropped her suitcase and sat in front of a computer. She put it on Firefox and checked her email. There were two messages from Hanabi and three from her father.

_Hinata, _

_Just because you're surrounded by boys doesn't give you the right to like boys. Okay?_

_Love,_

_Otou-san_

She rolled her eyes and opened her sister's message.

_Hey, Hina! Meet any cute guys? Maybe I could visit. Since, u know, u won't be doing anything w/ them. Unless ur gay….Luv u!  
_

She sighed and turned from the computer, not bothering to unpack. She leapt onto her bed, "Hey, Tem-chan, you think we'll like it here?"

Temari smirked, "I know I will. These snobs are just begging for a couple of Prankster Princes."

Hinata jumped up and walked to Temari's bed. They slammed fists.

"Badda-bing," Temari said.

"Badda-boom," Hinata finished.

"Come on, Hina-chan, let's change."

* * *

Temari looked at her friend sympathetically as she breathed hard before calming down.

"How're those bindings treating you?"

"They hurt like hell."

Temari shrugged and adjusted her bandana. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a picture of a smoking rabbit on it and baggy, black zip-off pants with combat boots. She adjusted her pyramid wrist band because it was starting to chafe. Hinata was wearing a long sleeve white polo-shirt with thin black stripes and the number 15 on it, black and white plaid shorts and Ed Hardy low rise sneakers. She wore two silver chains around her neck with her key attached to one of them and a New York Yankees baseball cap. She only wore one tiny hoop earring in one ear.

"Let's go." Temari said.

Hinata nodded and followed her out the room. Neji was nowhere to be seen.

"Look, it's emo meets preppy." A cheerful voice from behind said.

Temari and Hinata turned around to see a boy with long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail and bangs that covered one of his blue eyes. His hands were in the pocket of his gray hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbow. He smiled at them. He was wearing baggy jeans and white high tops.

"Are you talking to us?" Temari demanded.

"No duh," He responded, "I'm waiting for my friend Sasori."

"We're waiting for my Aniki." Hinata said.

"Let's wait together." He suggested. Hinata nodded and walked to where he was leaning on the wall before Temari could object. Temari's shoulders sagged and she followed. "I'm Danna no Deidara."

"Hyuuga Hikaru," Hinata replied with a smile. She leaned on the wall beside him. Temari stood on her other side, her arms crossed in front of her and glaring at Deidara. If you changed her eye color, add eyeliner and gave her a kanji tattoo she'd look just like Gaara.

"Sabaku no Taro," She hissed.

Deidara smiled as the door opened to reveal a red-haired boy. Hinata blinked.

"Gaara?" Temari asked as the boy glared at her. Oh, wait, no eyeliner, no tattoo and his eyes were the wrong color, "Never mind,"

"Taro, Karu-kun," Hinata was happy about the honorific he used for her. Deidara said, "Meet Akasun Sasori,"

The boy cocked an eyebrow at them. That was another thing, Gaara had no eyebrows. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a puppet dancing by strings on it. He was wearing black skinny-jeans with chains and black lace-up boots.

"Hn," He muttered.

"Gaara?" This time it was Hinata. Sasori started twitching and Temari elbowed her, "Kuso, I only know two people who use 'Hn' like a word, Aniki and Gaara-kun!"

Sasori glanced back at her. Deidara pushed himself off the wall.

"Are you two coming?" He asked.

"We're waiting for Aniki."

He grabbed Hinata by her shoulder and pushed her towards the elevator after Sasori.

"He's probably already gone." Deidara said as he walked besides Hinata.

"Well, I didn't tell him…"

Temari stalked behind them, rolling her eyes. She decided to cut in, "Hey, you said emo meets preppy?" Deidara glanced back at her, so did Hinata who stepped aside to let Temari walk in between them, "What about you and sunshine boy?"

Deidara laughed as Sasori pressed the down button, twitching from anger. Hinata recognized that twitch well and decided to change the topic, "Aniki seemed worried when he realized that girls school was coming." She said in her faked masculine voice. "He said he had to warn Uchiha."

The doors opened. Deidara laughed as they walked in.

"The Uchiha, ne? Yeah, both Uchihas have fan clubs. Who's your Aniki, anyways?"

"Hyuuga Neji,"

Sasori an Deidara blinked and stared at her. Deidara laughed, "I should've known, with those eyes."

Sasori nodded and leaned against the elevator wall.

"You're cousin has a fan club, so does Sasori."

The elevator walls slid open. Hinata heard screaming, familiar shrieking.

"Aniki?!" She cried thinking of Neji. She ran towards the sound.

The doors to the cafeteria flew open. Heads turned. Neji and Sasuke were trying to use Naruto and Rock Lee as human shields. Itachi was hiding out somewhere. Every stopped what they were doing and stared at the door. A boy with blue hair down to just under his jaw skidded in. He was followed by two blonde boys and then a red-head. Girls shrieked when they saw them.

"Aniki?!" The boy cried. He jumped onto the empty cafeteria tables and some not so empty until he leapt in between Neji, Rock Lee and a horde of girls, "Aniki, why are you so scared?" Hinata blinked as she asked, "What are all these girls staring at."

The crowd of girls stared at her. She fidgeted nervously, "Is there something on my face?"

"NEJI-KUN'S YOUR ANIKI?!?!" The shrieked, "NEJI-KUN, YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU HAD AN OTOUTO! WHAT'S HIS NAME?!"

"Hikaru, run for your life!" Neji cried as he pushed Lee to the crowd and ran for it.

Hinata followed. The girls pushed Lee away.

"I hope you're enjoying yourselves." Tsunade's voice rose above the shouting. "Enjoy the free all-you-can-eat buffet."

Hinata stopped running when she reached the buffet, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…" She said, "Is that gyoza?" She picked up one of the dumplings in each hand.

"Hm…" She said ignoring the herd of fan girls running past, after her cousin.

She ate three korokke. She looked over to see Temari in an eating contest with a fat boy with swirl tattoos on his cheeks. Deidara was standing behind her cheering and gathering a crowd to watch. Hinata picked up chopsticks and pulled them apart. She started eating nikujaga. She grabbed a can and drank from it. She spat it out. It tasted awful! She checked the label, happoshu. She thought it over, it _was _called 'sparkling alcohol'. However, all Hyuugas had high alcohol tolerance. So, she finished the can and ate more gyoza. She jumped when someone poked her from behind. She spun around. It was that angry Uchiha.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-san," She said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Aniki called you it with utmost hatred." She replied.

"Hn," He replied, "Call me Sasuke."

"Hai, I'm H-Hyuuga Hikaru."

He nodded. "Don't these people freak you out."

He gestured to two groups of girls.

"When did they get here?" She asked as she ate another nikujaga.

"Well, that one followed me." He pointed to one led by a pink girl who was now latching herself onto Sasuke.

"My name's Haruno Sakura." She said while staring at Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hikaru," Hinata said with the fake smile her father made her learn, all business people needed a fake smile.

A blonde girl latched herself onto Sasuke's other arm, "Yamanaka Ino," She said, "I'm the lacrosse team's captain."

Hinata grinned for real when she remembered her prank on Airi, "Maybe me and my friend Taro will visit your field." She took a gyoza with her before pointing to her friend. The fat boy was slumped over his food while Deidara was holding one of Temari's arms up like in wrestling matches. She was holding her stomach in the other hand. "Looks like he one," She smiled, "I'm goin to congratulate him."

"I'll come." Sasuke said, which meant his people came with them.

Hinata munched on her gyoza and picked up another one on the way. When she reached Temari, who was being doted upon by a crowd, she waved the dumpling in front of her lazily. She looked reading to hurl. Hinata tossed the gyoza aside.

"Nice job," She said.

Temari nodded, one arm was around Deidara for support. Temari wrapped her other arm around Hinata.

"To the infirmary!" Deidara cried excitedly.


	3. The Dance and the Prank

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**RINGGGG**

**RINGGGG**

**RINGGGG**

**RIN—BAM!**

Temari turned over in her bed after throwing her alarm clock at the wall.

"Temari!" Hinata yelled, "What was _that?!"_

Temari groaned and waved her hand in the air.

"Are these uniforms for real?" Hinata asked.

Temari propped herself on an elbow and said groggily, "They're only for formal dinners. Those are only on Fridays."

Hinata nodded as she walked into her bathroom. Temari heard the shower running and pulled herself up. She scratched her butt and grabbed a towel before following Hinata's example.

Hinata pulled on her black t-shirt with a white fighting lion emblem on it with dark wash jeans. Temari walked out while brushing her teeth and asked, "What time is it?"

"7:31," Hinata replied, "Classes start in half an hour."

Temari spat into the basin and washed out her mouth. Hinata put on silver Emporia Armani Uomo textured sports watch. She then put on her gold and silver three chains around her neck.

"Ring or no ring," Hinata asked.

"No ring,"

"Stud or no stud,"

"Stud," Temari replied, "Can I borrow,"

"Yeah sure," Hinata tossed her a pair with skull designs.

Hinata put on golden studs. She pulled on and tied up her brown trail boots.

"Hurry up," She said to Temari.

She opened the window and jumped back.

"It's cold!" She yelled and pulled on a black blazer from her closet.

Temari walked out of the bathroom where she was changing. She was wearing a black hoodie with Gir on it and black and green zip-off pants with chain boots. She was wearing eyeliner. Hinata jumped and Temari smirked.

"You look like…"

"A blonde Gaara?" She asked, "Yeah, it's what I was going for." She looked Hinata up and down, "We really _are _emo meets preppy."

Hinata blushed and looked down at her clothes, "Preppy?"

Temari slung her arm around Hinata's shoulder and ruffled her spiky hair. She wrinkled her nose and wiped her hand on her pants, "Ew,"

"It's called hair gel. How else do you think I keep it so spiky? My hair doesn't naturally defy gravity, you know?"

Temari laughed as Hinata grabbed her gray and blue messenger bag. Temari grabbed her black and red backpack. They walked out the door as Hinata pulled her Yankees cap down and Temari tugged at her pyramid wristband. Neji was standing in front of their door with his arms crossed, silently brooding as his roommate yelled about youthfulness. Neji was wearing a black blazer and a red t-shirt with a white winged skull on it. He was wearing dark washed jeans and black high tops. He pushed his sunglasses farther up his nose and walked to the elevator. His roommate followed him. His roommate was wearing green skinny jeans, a green t-shirt and green and pink sneakers.

It was sickening.

When Temari and Hinata realized that they had all the same classes except for one or two, they were ecstatic. They took a seat in their English class in the back. A red-head in black skinny jeans, black combat boots with the kanji for love on his forehead walked—more like stalked—into the class room.

"Gaara?" Hinata blinked and rubbed her eyes.

The loud blonde from before ran up to him.

"HEY, GAARA! GUESS WHAT?! WE HAVE TWO REALLY GIRLY LOOKING NEW GUYS!" He screamed and pointed in their direction.

Gaara smirked and walked to them. He stood in front of Hinata desk.

"G-Gaara? Is that really you?" Hinata asked.

He plopped into the desk in front of her.

"Hai…."

"Hikaru," Hinata said with a smile, "Konnichiwa, Panda-chan."

He scowled.

"Hika-chan, remember that Gaara _hates _that nickname."

Hinata blushed slightly, "Gomen Gaara-kun, but pandas are _so _cute!"

He cocked an invisible eyebrow at them. Naruto ran up to Gaara and sat in front of Temari.

"How are you even in this class, baka?" Gaara demanded.

Naruto blinked then grinned sheepishly, "I'm not." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I'd better be going." With that he left, a flash of orange and white.

A boy with black skinny jeans and combat boots walked in yawning. He had an earring in one ear and his hair reminded people of a pineapple. He slouched into the seat in front of Temari. He wore a black t-shirt with 'Z's on it over a long sleeved fishnet shirt.

He muttered, "What a drag." Then glanced around him and added, "Ohayō gozaimasu, Gaara."

"Konnichiwa," Gaara said.

Temari chuckled as she hit Neji in the back of the head with a spitball.

The lazy boy glanced back at her and yawned, "Nara Shikamaru,"

"Sabaku no Temari," She said than added, "Shika-kun,"

"Hyuuga Hikaru," Hinata added.

He nodded at them lazily before turning back around and falling asleep with his head on his desk. The late bell rang and the teacher was nowhere in sight. A boy who looked like Sasuke walked in with a boy so pale he was almost blue, his hair was blue too. The two walked to the back and sat a couple of seats away from them. Deidara ran in and quickly plopped into the empty seat besides Hinata.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Karu-kun," He said, grinning.

Sasori walked in the next minute.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Dei-kun," Hinata replied.

"Remember last night when Taro barfed on the nurse?" Deidara asked as Sasori sat in the seat in front of him, beside Gaara, "That was _so _funny."

"Buotoko, shut up," Taro hissed.

Deidara just laughed with Hinata as Sasori and Gaara rolled their eyes. Temari seethed. The blue-skinned boy and Sasuke-look-a-like blinked at them.

"Hey, Deidara, are you going to introduce us to your friends or what?" The blue-skinned guy asked.

"Oh, this guy is Karu-kun," He pointed at Hinata then at Temari, "That's onara atama."

"Sabaku no Taro," Temari hissed.

"Hyuuga Hikaru," Hinata said then laughed again before gaining control.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," Blue said.

"Uchiha Itachi,"

"Oh, so you're related to Sasuke." Hinata said.

Then the teacher walked in.

"You're late!" Deidara yelled at him.

The white haired man lazily waved his hands in front of his masked face.

"I was helping an old woman cross the street."

"Lies!" Deidara retorted.

"How about we have a free period for the first day?—get to know each other?" He asked as he pulled out an orange book.

"Dirty old man," Deidara snorted.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"It's Icha Icha Paradise." He answered.

"What's that?" She asked.

Temari patted her back and laughed nervously, "Hika-kun is too naïve."

Gaara and Sasori looked at Hinata as if she was from mars.

"Ookiosewada," Hinata smiled. The red-heads cocked their eyebrows—existent or not—at her. She smiled. "Taro-kun's right! That _does_ surprise people when you say it randomly. Whatever that means…."

"Students, faculty and staff," Shizune's voice came over the intercom, "This Saturday night, we'll be having a Homecoming dance with our sister school, Gondaime Academy."

Itachi and Sasori groaned. Shikamaru snored. Neji's eyes grew wide with fright. Gaara growled. Temari and Hinata glanced at each other then shrugged. Kisame and Deidara got excited. Deidara _liked _his fan club and Kisame had none.

"I expect for you to make them happy."

Itachi and Neji shuddered. Gaara and Sasori's eyes narrowed and their fists clenched into fists. They weren't going down without a fight.

"Have fun,"

"This ain't my home." Temari was the one to break the silence.

Hinata and Deidara laughed. Itachi, Sasori an Gaara chuckled nervously.

"I'm not going." Hinata decided.

Deidara shook his head, "You are _so _coming."

"You can't make me!"

"Wait," Taro put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, _"This _could be _fun!"_

"Water balloons?" Temari asked.

Hinata glanced at the three large duffel bags filled with water balloons, "Check,"

"Paint?"

"Check!" Hinata held up the paint cans.

"I'll hold paint." Temari said while stuffing the paint cans into two suitcases, "You'll take care of water guns."

Hinata was wearing a dark gray two button pinstripe suit with a deep purple t-shirt with blue skulls on it and a lavender silk tie. She wore black high tops. Temari wore a black dress shirt, red psycho bunny cuff links and black dress pants and combat boots. Hinata pulled her cap on and Temari tied on her bandana then put on a dog tag chain. Hinata only put on silver studs and the chain with her key attached.

"Looking good," Temari joked.

"Let's do this," Hinata said.

The slapped fists.

"Badda-_bing,"_

"Badda-_boom!"_

People stared at Temari and Hinata as they passed by with their bags. They simply smirked and walked by. Hinata went up the ladder but Temari turned halfway up and playfully saluted before scrambling back up. Hinata scattered the 'water' balloons through the net with the regular balloons and streamers. Temari opened cans and started to the paint over the school emblem with a large paint brush and one of those painting tools with the rod and the rolling thing (A/N what're those called?).

They weren't actually water balloons. Some were filled with paint, some with dog urine (thanks to Kiba) and others wore custom made stink bombs. She remembered all those girls in their fancy dresses and painted faster. She snickered and checked her watch.

"We have half an hour until we have to get out of here."

Hinata nodded as she grabbed a paint brush and helped Temari.

**Half an hour later**

Temari and Hinata stepped back and appreciated their work.

"This will be a classic." Temari sighed.

"Let's get down." Hinata said, "We have forty-five minutes until the stink fest and then we have to exit, go it? We don't get caught in our own prank."

Temari nodded and they climbed down the ladder again. Hinata fixed her cap and walked towards the refreshment table as Temari went over to talk to that lazy guy, Shikamaru. She cut through the dance floor and ducked as a boy picked a girl up. She finally made it to the refreshment table. She saw Gaara standing there, sitting behind the table in the fetal position.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she crouched in front of him.

He put his finger in front of his mouth and pulled the table cloth away to reveal more males under. He scooted in. She shrugged and followed his example. Sasori and Neji nodded at them, both boys were in the fetal position.

"Where're the Uchihas?" Hinata asked.

They heard shrill, inhuman cries for mercy. Sasori crossed himself like you see Catholic nuns do. Gaara turned his head away from him and Hinata saw a tear run down Neji's cheek.

"Sacrifices must be made." He said solemnly.

Sasori and Gaara nodded sadly.

"Hika-kun!" Someone cried.

"Oh, Kami-sama, no," Neji said.

"They've come for you." Sasori said with wide eyes.

"Saso-kun!"

Sasori shuddered.

"Neji-kun!"

"Gaa-kun! Hika-kun!"

Hinata and Gaara jumped and held each other. Okay, Hinata was a girl but she was starting to get a little freaked out too.

"I-I'm sc-scared." She said.

"We all are."

The table cloth was pulled up and a girl with brown hair popped her head in and grinned. Neji screamed. Gaara ran out from under the table, and Hinata followed just because she didn't want to see what that girl would do to the now unconscious Sasori. Gaara gasped. They were surrounded. Hinata grabbed a ladle and waved it in front of her.

"Back!" She cried at the crowd of teenagers, both boys and girls, "Back!"

They giggled and chuckled. Hinata checked her watch. Neji crawled out with a dazed Sasori behind him.

Five more minutes.

She gulped.

"Guys," They looked at her, "When I say, we run like our lives depended on it to the exit."

"Our lives _do _depend on it."

She nodded and surveyed a crowd.

She saw an opening. "Now!" She yelled and ran for it.

The three boys ran after her. She heard a scream.

"Aniki!" She cried and looked back.

Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her forward with him. "It's too late for him!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. How could her fellow girls be so scary? She feared for her Aniki. She heard him cry for mercy. Sasori was the first to exit. Deidara laughed at them and distracted some of the crowd. Gaara and her slammed the door behind them panting, their eyes wide. She checked her watch.

One more minute

She saw Temari glowering down at her with Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru by her. Deidara came out laughing and pointing at them. She stared at her watch.

Forty-five seconds

She grinned up at Temari and Kiba before looking back down. Neji ran out and slammed the door behind him. He slid down it, panting and covered with lipstick and glittered.

"Aniki?" She asked.

"Onegai shimasu, don't ask.

Splash!

She heard screaming and could _smell _the dog pee. She slammed fists with Temari.

"Badda-bing,"

"Badda-boom,"

"The hell?" Gaara asked.

"Hail to the Prankster King," Temari snickered.

"And the Prankster Prince," Hinata laughed. "Long live the King!"

"Here! Here!" Deidara chimed in, laughing with Hinata, "You guys are a riot!"

"You two did that?" Shikamaru asked.

They nodded.

"Looks troublesome," He muttered. Temari smacked him upside the head, "Troublesome,"

**Buotoko-ugly boy**

**Ohayo gozaimasu-Good morning**

**Baka-idiot**

**Baka Yaro-stupid bastard**

**Kuso-shit**

**Achike-fuck off (sorry for the swear words but in this fanfic Temari curses a lot)**

**Ama-bitch**

**Onara atama-fart head**

**Ookiosewada-up yours**

**Onegai shimasu-please (request)**

**If you liked it review.**

**Go onto my page to vote on a poll to decide who Hinata ends up with. In a week or two, I'll change the poll to Temari. **


	4. Pool Parties and Paintball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Temari grumbled incoherently and crossed her arms. Hinata sighed and put a hand on her messenger bag as they rode the floors down the elevator to the lobby. It was Monday. Temari had spent all of yesterday gathering gossip about her prank from the smellier members of the student body.

"What's your problem?" Hinata asked.

"Those ketsunoanas don't think we did it!"

"Did what?"

They stepped out of the elevator into a lobby. The bell rang.

"The prank!" Temari threw up her arms angrily as they exited the lobby. "The prank of the century—I'm the Prankster King for Kami-sama's sake!"

Hinata laughed, "Isn't this a good thing?"

They went up the steps to the building their class was in.

Temari scoffed, "I'm not being fully appreciated."

"This way we don't get in trouble. Who do they _think _did it?"

"It turns out that their school already has a Prankster Prince."

"What? Who?"

"Uzamaki Naruto,"

Hinata scowled as they walked into class and to their desk. The late bell rang. The teacher was nowhere in sight.

"Then, let the games begin."

Deidara was sitting in his seat besides Hinata's grinning. The hood of his hoodie was pulled over his head. He was leaning back in the desk and his legs were propped up on the desk's table. The heels of his feet rested on the chair in front of him.

When they sat down he whispered to her, "Great prank, yeah."

She blinked and glanced at Temari, "You knew it was us?"

He rolled his eyes, "Duh, why else would you to congratulate each other when the big splash happened, yeah?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Taro said that people think it was a guy named Uzamaki Naruto."

"That baka?"

They looked up to see Sasori sitting in front of Deidara. Hinata nodded. Sasori pushed Deidara's feet away, sending him sprawled half to the floor, half to the chair.

"Isn't he their Prankster Prince?" Temari asked.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "He was too busy trying to get the attention of that pink-haired hag—the president of both Uchihas fan clubs."

Hinata blinked, "Isn't t-that kind of pointless?"

Deidara shrugged. "He thinks otherwise. Your cousin's roommate thinks the same, yeah."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "He has competition, ne?"

"Right," Temari smirked as they slapped knuckles.

"Badda-bing,"

"Badda…" Hinata was interrupted mid word.

"Why do you always say that? It's too troublesome." Shikamaru slumped into the seat in front of Temari.

"I don't ask you why you always say 'troublesome' or 'what a drag'." Temari replied. She then gagged and fanned the air around her face, "What's that smell?!" She demanded.

Five boys walked in, tendrils of stink wafting from them.

"The product of yesterday's stunt," Gaara replied smirking, his eyes filled with mirth. While, Hinata gulped, glad that he wasn't one of the people caught in the prank. Since, if he was, there'd be hell to pay.

Itachi walked in, "Kisame's in the room, taking a tomato bath." He sat down and frowned, "Have any of you guys seen Sasuke?" They shook their heads. Itachi's eyes widened, "Oh, no…"

"What's wrong, Uchiha?" Gaara asked, unconcerned.

"Yesterday, I thought we lost those girls. We were stuck in a closet but otouto found an air vent. I went in first. It was so dark…I heard a scream." He gulped, "When I got out, Sasuke wasn't there."

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction then went back to normal. Hinata crossed herself.

"Students, faculty, and staff," Shizune said over the intercom, "In light of yesterday's…mishap, Tsunade-sama has decided that the culprit came from her school. This morning she asked the head master of our sister school, Gondaime Academy, what the girls would like as…a means of making it up to them. Jiraiya-sama asked the girls. They, surprising, asked for a pool party with students from Yondaime."

Neji looked up startled, his eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights.

"The following students will be sent to the pool party because they…er….don't stink, Nara Shikamaru."

"Troublesome," He murmured.

Neji crossed his fingers and closed his eyes tight. Sasori and Itachi stared up at the ceiling, crossing them while whispering prayers to Kami-sama. Gaara repeated this mantra, "Anyone but me…Anyone but me…Kami-sama, _anyone but me…."_ Temari snickered while Hinata trembled.

"Hyuuga Neji," Neji slumped onto the table of his desk, hitting his forehead against it repeatedly. Tenten patted him on the back sadly, "Hyuuga Hikaru," Hinata covered her mouth with her hands and rocked back and forth. "Danna no Deidara,"

Deidara grinned and yelled, "This will be _so _much fun, yeah!"

Gaara glanced at him before continuing his mantra.

"Sabaku no Taro," Temari shrugged. "Sabaku no Gaara," Gaara's eyes widened but he stayed apathetic.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi," Itachi gulped. 11

"Hatake Sai," Shizune coughed, "Aburame Shino and Inuzaka Kiba, for those of you who want to go, the following _girls _will be attending. Takahashi Emi, Haruno Sakura," Somewhere faraway, Sasuke screamed inside his room while nursing his wounds. "Yamanaka Ino, Tsuchi Kin, Kinuta Tayuya, Yakushi Matsuri, Abumi Karin,"

Itachi sunk in his chair and shook his head sadly muttering. "There is no hope."

"Kaguya Konan, Momochi Hina, Inuzaka Hana"

Sasori and Itachi sighed relieved. Sasori muttered, "Our body guards,"

"And, last but not least, Hyuuga Hanabi,"

"Imouto-chan goes to that school?" Hinata asked.

Temari slapped her upside the head. While Hinata moaned and rubbed her head she exclaimed, "How dare you give me grief about no knowing Gaara's school!"

"I didn't you baka yaro!" Hinata yelled indignantly.

Temari blushed and grinned sheepishly, "Oh,"

"The pool party will be _today after school, _starting at 5 pm sharp. You can_not _ditch, got it?! You skip and Tsunade will punch you straight into her God-daughter's arms!" Shizune then calmed down, "Have a nice day."

"Yes, ma'am," Shikamaru, Neji and Itachi said immediately frightened.

Temari turned to Hinata and whispered, "Pool party?—swimsuits?—we're in _big _trouble."

Hinata gulped and nodded, "Kami-sama help us."

* * *

Hinata wore an Affliction screen print board shorts and a bright blue t-shirt with fake paint stains on it. Temari wore Volcolm patterned board shorts and a black t-shirts with the three large skulls on them (red, blue and yellow). She pulled a black, 'dress shirt' over it. The dress shirt had a skull on it too.

"What is it with you and skulls?" Hinata asked as she put on blue and white striped flip flops.

Temari shrugged and put on black flip flops. Hinata sighed and pulled on her Yankee's cap. She checked to make sure her bindings were tight.

"I miss girl's clothes."

Temari smirked, "After this, I don't think so."

* * *

Temari and Hinata followed the rest of their group. Deidara was chattering to Hinata wildly. She couldn't see him behind his sunglasses. He wasn't wearing any shoes, only blue swim trunks. Hinata blinked when they saw a group of eleven girls. Hanabi jumped up and waved to her. She worried that maybe Hanabi would slip and call her 'onee-chan' instead of 'onii-chan'.

"Hika-nii-chan!" Hanabi yelled and Hinata sighed with relief. She jogged over to her sister's group but then stopped to gasp.

"_Hyuuga Hanabi, _what the _kuso _are you wearing?!" Hinata demanded.

Hanabi shrunk back and pulled her arms to her side instead of in a hug position. She blushed, it was small, not like Hinata's blush would have been if she was caught _dead _in what Hanabi was wearing. You may be wondering what this _scandalous _swimsuit is. Well, I'll tell you. It was a _string bikini with a blue coral reef design. _To Hanabi's horror, Hinata fell to her knees and cupped her face with her hands murmuring, "Where did I go wrong?"

Hanabi nervously forced Hinata to her feet, "Onii-chan," She whispered, "You're embarrassing me."

Hinata gaped at her. That was when Neji came in.

"_Hyuuga Hanabi, _what the _kuso _are you wearing?!"

Hinata looked at him relieved, "Arigato! _Someone _who understands!"

Hanabi covered her face, "Onegai shimasu, stop,"

"We'll discuss this later, young lady." Neji hissed.

Hinata nodded. Neji joined Itachi and Sasuke in the pool. Hinata took a seat in a lounge chair between Temari and Gaara. Temari tossed her and Gaara paintball guns. Sakura was wearing a hot pink bikini and her hair was in a pony tail. She was swimming after Sasuke, who was swimming for his life.

"Swim, Uchiha, swim!" Sasori yelled.

Hana was wearing a strapless tuxedo swimsuit as she held Itachi's hand, fending away fan girls.

"Here's the plan." Temari whispered with a smirk. Gaara got up and sat on Hinata's lounge chair. "Gaara, you and Hinata get south," She pumped her paintball gun and her smirk grew, "I'll take care of north. Badda-bing,"

"Badda-boom," Hinata said and Gaara reluctantly joined in.

He smirked and grabbed Hinata by the elbow, dragging her in the opposite direction of Temari. They crouched behind nearby rosebushes, careful to stay away from the thorns.

"What cha doing?"

Hinata jumped and turned. A girl with _long _black hair was crouching beside her.

"Um…playing a prank," She said hesitantly.

The girl grinned, "Can I help?"

"Hn," Gaara replied and tossed her a paintball gun out of seemingly thin air.

The girl was wearing a large, gray t-shirt and jeans shorts.

"My name's Momochi Hina." She said.

"Hyuuga Hin—Hikaru," Hinata said with a fake smile, "Sabaku no Gaara,"

"Hn,"

Hina nodded and turned to facing the pool. They stared at the people through the openings in the bushes. Ino was helping Sakura chase Sasuke since they were now on land. Kiba was running around the pool with Akamaru, blatantly breaking the 'no running' rule and the 'no dogs' rule. Shino was sitting beside a boy who looked like Sasuke on a lounge chair. Sasori was talking to a girl with a large flower in her short blue hair. She wore a long black and red sundress. A girl with long black hair and a girl with glasses stalked Neji. Shikamaru was snoring on a lounge chair.

Gaara was the first to shoot. He hit the girl with long black hair. She fell over and squealed. Neji spun around, gasped when he saw the two girls and ran like hunted deer. The red-haired four-eye girl scowled and as she was about to follow, Hina and Hinata shot paint at her. She fell over, covered with paint. Gaara smirked widely. He was enjoying himself. He shot Sakura as Sasuke stumbled and Hinata shot Ino as she was about to grab Sasuke. He looked up to the heavens and thanked Kami-sama before sprinting away.

Neji dove into the pool to keep from Karin. Who cursed her glasses under her breath and wished she hadn't forgotten her goggles. Kin got up but was too dazed to follow them. A girl with green hair passed the bushes and chuckled before walking away. Temari, from the tree she was hiding in, shot Hana and Itachi.

All was going well until Temari felt the need to yell, "Die, Ama! Die!"

"Te—Taro you baka!" Gaara hissed.

Everyone glared at the bushes and the tree. Gaara and Hinata sighed. Hina was the first to jump from behind the bushes and shoot like an insane person. Gaara eagerly followed. Hinata was more reluctant.

"Kusu o taberu na!" Temari shrieked happily and shot people like a sniper from her perch.

Gaara and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Was that _really _necessary?" Hina asked as she shot a furious Karin.

"To Taro it was." Hinata replied.

Gaara was too focused in shooting a girl with short brown hair into the pool and away from him to comment.

"Chikushoo!" Temari exclaimed as she stopped shooting.

"What happened…?" Gaara asked as he ran out of ammo, "Oh, no…"

Two paint covered girls tackled him. Hinata and Hina soon ran out of paint. Hinata gasped and threw the empty gun at the crowd of angry people while crying, "Run, Hina! Run, Gaara!" With that, she ran onto the diving board and somersaulted into the pool.

"Kuso," She muttered when Gaara and the human barnacles attached to him stumbled in.

"GAARA-KUN! HIKA-KUN! HINA-CHAN!" The green haired girl shrieked while smirking, "TARO-KUN, HOW NICE TO SEE YOU!"

"YEAH?" Hana agreed while winking, "LET'S GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER!"

"WOO-HOO!" Ino and Sakura yelled forgetting to be angry.

Hinata blinked up at them as Gaara resurfaced, swearing under his breath. Matsuri climbed out of the pool and sat on the floor. Ino and Sakura joined Kin in the water. Kiba and Akamaru sat by Matsuri. Shino, Sasori, Konan and Sai stayed where they were. Karin and Sasuke were nowhere to be found.

Deidara yelled, "Cannon ball, yeah!" And there was a giant splash. He emerged next to Hinata, grinning.

"I'm Takahashi Emi," The green haired girl said, "Co-president of the Zuka Club (A/N I got this from Ouran High School Host Club)."

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

"A lesbian group," Sakura snarled.

"That's not true." Matsuri objected, "It's just a club that thinks that women are superior to men."

Ino scoffed, "I don't feel comfortable in a swimsuit with these lesbians around." Sakura nodded.

Hana looked appalled, "I am _not _a lesbian!"

"You're school sounds fun." Hinata said with a smile.

Hina nodded, "It is."

Hina jumped into the water and floated next to Hinata.

"Hika-kun, Taro-kun, why don't you take off your shirts?"

Temari jumped off her branch and sat on the lounge chair next to a now conscious Shikamaru. Hinata blushed crimson.

"I-I'm self-conscious." She stammered, repulsed at the very idea.

Hinata noticed that the paint was dripping off of everybody. Gaara sighed when he noticed Hinata's deepening blush. He sighed again as he climbed out of the pool and pulled his shirt off. He scowled as girls ogled at him. _Hinata, you _owe _me. _

**Baka yaro-stupid bastard**

**Ketsunoana-asshole**

**Kusu o taberu na!-Eat fucking shit**

**Chikushoo-Oh fuck!**

**A/N: I have nothing against fan girls or girls in general, since I am, myself, a girl. I simply make them so comical for the sake of humor.**

**Also, I have nothing against Matsuri. I, in reality, like her character. However, it is necessary to make her the way she is.**

**Review and vote on my poll to decide who Hinata ends up with. **

**Please, read my other fanfics, such as:**

**By My Honor**

**Clashing**

**Underground**

**Magnetism**

**Moon Goddess  
**


End file.
